


I'm gonna burn these letters

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, and pearl has to safe the world from an apocalypse, garnet is only mentioned, pearl is a time traveler, peri and garnet wrote letter to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is heart broken after she found out that Garnet isnt interested in her in the way she thought. And Pearl is a timetraveler that has to stop Peridot from doing something stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna burn these letters

Nothing is like it seemed before. Because she isn't interested in you.. You really thought she liked you in a more than friend like way but apparently that was wrong. 

You were wrong about it all. She just wrote in a way that made you think that you're hers and she's yours. It was a lie you must have interpreted it wrong she.. she isn't what you thought she is. 

Also Garnet isn't interested in a relationship. She is happy as she is. You didn't know after all she kept you so close with the way she wrote but in the end it was all a sweet little lie.

 

The whole thing lead you to the thing you're about to do. Burning every piece of paper she wrote to you.

Even the ones you read over and over again. 

The ones that filled your heart with joy and your stomach with butterflies.

Or the one that made you cry.

You're about to burn them all but before you can do it you start to read one again.

“Dear Peridot,

its great to hear from you again. I almost thought you forgot abo...”

You stop before you even get to the third sentences after all it has no use. 

With that in mind you throw the first letter into your fireplace and set the page on fire.

As you throw in more and more pages the heavy scent of burning paper fills the room. Something quiet enjoyable.

Well at least right now with all the rage in your small body..

 

just as you want to throw in another letter a bright light engulfs your whole living room. Its so bright that you tightly close your eyes and only open them when someone tackles you to the ground.

You won't let anyone take control of you so you screech and try to hit them but to no available they have pinned you to the ground.

As you notice how soft the hands on your wrists and mouth feel you open your eyes. And two beautifully sky blue eyes stare back at you.

“Stop it Peridot you don't know what you're doing! You're going to bring the apocalypse onto us all!”

you don't even know what this beautiful stranger is talking about and she still holds you down so you lick the hand on your mouth. Grossed out she pulls away. You take this chance to headbutt her.

This probably hurt yourself more than her because now you're the one that's almost crying while she only groans and stares down at you.

“what do you want?”, you try to sound annoyed but sound more like a scared child.

“You need to stop. This letters are important if you burn them you'll conduct us to an apocalypse that no one can stanch”

“the devil-may-care! No one cares about this letters! They are mine and I choose to burn them with my endless rage!”, your chill left you like 2 days ago when you found out about Garnet not loving you like she hinted at. And this person just strolls into your home telling you what to do, she can suck it.

“But they could help prove things! We could save the world”

“I don't have time for your shit about an 'apocalypse' so cry me a river!”

“STOP you don't understand the world will change drastically in the next 2 years and you could stop it.. you could make it good. The world could stay in this perfectly fine shape for 15 more years”, the stranger sound like shes begging. 

“I don't believe you but I wouldn't change anything. I'm not important”, there are way more important people than you are. You are just a unlovable defective human being.

“then... how about you get a reward? For not burning these letters”, she really is desperate and you cant help but feel sorry for her.

“Do I get a reward? What would it be?”, you aren't that interested but as long as the letters get out of your life its alright.. at least that's what you tell yourself.

“I... I could... uhm... I could tell you my name?”

“that's not enough but a start, tell me your name stranger”

“My name is Pearl and I'm a time traveler with the cause to save the world. And to succeed I need to stop you from burning all these letters. After all they will be relevant in about 1,5 years”

“why should I care about the world in a few years with my luck I'll be dead by then. Give me a good reason Peal”, okay perhaps you wont die so soon but hey you could get something good out of this.

“Oh my god. So you really are one of those devil-may-care people! That's so disgusting!”

“HEY you came into MY house and want MY letters so I can be as selfish as I want to be! And just so you know I really don't care about this dumb world! Or myself of Garnet or anyone! This whole life is just there to torture me!”, the final thread of patience ripped with the accusation of the slender woman. 

If you wouldn't be in rage you might have seen the shock written all over Pearls face but in this state everything is irrelevant for you.

“I hate this god forsaken life and if it would lay in my hands I would end it all! This whole future thing isn't my problem! Its yours and I don't care!”

you could go on about how much you hate everything but that's not something a stranger must know. To tell the truth you don't want to deal with this anymore. And this is the perfect moment to just go.

You turn around and want to get as far away from everything as possible but Pearls hand on your wrist stops you. You're about to scream at her again as she pulls you back against her front.

“I'm sorry you never told me how you feel. I should have asked you before traveling back in time to change things.. I hope you'll be able to forgive me”, her voice is soft and laced with emotions and it hurts. Its like a knife in your heart.

“I don't know what you're talking about... but you probably have a good reason for all of this... You sound like we know each other.. Do we meet again in the future?”, your voice isn't laced with venom as before and way softer.

“yes we will meet quiet often. Before the apocalypse starts we start to date and you always seemed so happy. It hurts me to see you like this. You're so fragile and hateful”, Pearl pulls you tighter against her chest, “I love you so dearly that it hurts. I love you more than I loved Rose”

For once you know whats right to do. You turn in the other womans grip and hug her back.

“I don't know any of this yet but if we end up dating I don't want the apocalypse to happen right afterwards.. tell me how I can meet you and then I'll put the letters somewhere safe?”, even if she is lying you still want to help. You want to meet her again. And her nod is all you need.

“We first meet in front of the theater 2 blocks away. You're in a hurry which leads to us colliding and to make up for my soiled dress you ask me out for dinner”, the way the Pearl speaks is laced with amusement and adoration it makes you wordless. How in the world could someone as beautiful as her fall in love with someone like you?

“The date was awful”, she giggles and your heart does flip. If its true what she is telling you then life might get better. 

“I'll put the letters in the safe and wont touch them until they become important. I want to meet you again. I want to be as happy as you tell me so give me something to hold on too”, you might be asking for too much but you have to hold onto this feelings.

“of course. You know you gave me this sash ribbon so how about you keep it for now and give it to me on our third date?”, she lets go of you and in an instant you miss her warmth but as she hands you the sash ribbon you take it and lay it onto your desk.

You softly touch it and its wonderful its something worthy of a woman as Pearl. 

“Thank you. I'll look after it and give it back to you when the time comes.”, you still stare at the sash and again you miss her facial expression this time its her soft smile.

“Its nothing and I need to thank you for listening to me. We will meet again”, with that she kisses your cheek and turns away from you to vanish into thin air.

For a few more minutes you stand there and stare at the place Pearl just stood until you smile and take the sash into your hand to feel it again. You cant wait to meet her again.

**Author's Note:**

> it was really hard to save this one from only being angst but it was also fun!! I have to thank Nico for screeching at me to make it good again


End file.
